


Third time is a charm

by Clarkecadia



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarkecadia/pseuds/Clarkecadia
Summary: Kimberly can't help herself. Really, it's Trini's fault. She's just so damn irresistible. There's three times that Kimberly Hart has hit on an oblivious Trini before dots start to connect.





	Third time is a charm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! This story comes from a prompt given to me by my lovely girlfriend. I hope you all enjoy!

The first time it happens they're all in the pit training for what feels like hours. Trini was wearing those damn yoga pants again and Kimberly couldn't help herself. "You're really making it hard to concentrate today." She said, barely dodging the right hook Trini threw her way. 

"What do you mean?" Trini asked as she turned on the ball of her feet and delivered a well timed kick to Kimberly's side, effectively knocking the taller girl to the ground. "Shit! Are you okay, Kim?"

Kimberly cried out in shock as she fell back onto the gravel but shot Trini a smile. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. Help a girl up?" She asked, extending a hand up to Trini. 

Trini nodded and gripped Kimberly's hand, helping her up to her feet. "What's up with you today? You said I'm making it hard to concentrate. What do you mean?" 

Kimberly just shrugged her shoulders and brushed the dirt from her pants. "Nothing. Just that it's hard to focus on what I'm doing when you look so good." She said nonchalantly before picking up her bag and leaving a thoroughly confused Trini behind. 

The second time it happens, Kimberly and Trini are having their weekly coffee outing. Trini was stuffing her face with some new kind of donut and Kimberly found herself smiling fondly at her friend. 

"You're so cute." She sighed before taking a sip of her coffee. "You've got some chocolate on your lip." Kimberly laughed. "Here, let me." She said as she reached across the table and gently wiped the chocolate off Trini's lip. "There. Much better." 

Trini hesitated for a moment before smiling at Kimberly. "Thanks, pinkie." She said, her eyes meeting Kimberly's inquisitively for a moment before she turned her attention back to her donut. 

The last time Kimberly hit on an oblivious Trini they were laying on Kim's bed, marathoning trash television. "I'm just saying, if I had to choose between a Kardashian, it would be Khloe. She's the least annoying to me." Trini said with a shrug. "What about you?"

Kimberly scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips. "Why date a Kardashian when you're around? You have a much better ass." She smirked, reaching over to pinch Trini's butt. 

"Okay ow!" Trini squealed, swatting Kimberly's hand away with a blush on her face. "What is with you? You've been really...weird lately." 

"Weird how?" Kimberly asked while rolling onto her side and propping her head up with her hand. 

Trini bit her lip and just shrugged. "I don't know. You've just been...you're just weird." She grumbled. 

"That still doesn't answer my question, Trin." Kimberly chuckled. 

"I-you...just forget about it. I'm just over analyzing shit." Trini said, trying to return her attention to the television. "Just forget I said anything. Can we please just watch t.v.?" 

Kimberly nodded and didn't push any further. She knew Trini. And if Trini didn't want to talk, well, there was no sense in arguing. They fall asleep halfway through an episode and when Kimberly wakes up alone she knows that she only has herself to blame. 

Their next few training sessions are awkward to say the least. Any time they sparred together there was an uncomfortable thickness that surrounded them. It never lasted too long thankfully, Zack's never ending motor mouth made sure of that, but to the girls, the tension was unbearable. 

Trini made it a point to avoid Kimberly in school, only talking to her out of necessity. Their weekly coffee outings came to a screeching halt, as did their sleepovers. Finally Kim had enough and found herself whizzing a note to Trini in biology. 

'We're talking tonight. My parents are at a work convention this weekend. You're coming over. Pack a bag. -K'

Nearly fifteen minutes passed before Kimberly heard the note flying back to her. 

'Fine. -T'

Kimberly sighed. It was something, right? 

After school Kimberly rushed home to make sure her room was somewhat presentable for when Trini arrived. She finished picking up her dirty clothes and threw them in a laundry basket just as the doorbell rang. Kimberly rushed down the stairs and opened the door to find an extremely unamused Trini on the other side. 

"I've been summoned." Trini dead panned as she walked inside. 

Kimberly rolled her eyes. "Very funny." She said as she led Trini back to her room. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Kim cleared her throat. "Look. I'm going to be honest with you. I hate this." Kimberly frowned.

"Well it hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either, sweetheart." Trini quipped back, her arms crossed tightly. 

"Sure does seem like it. You have no problem pretending I don't exist." Kimberly damn near growled. 

"That's not even it. And you know it. "

"Bullshit! You've been walking around like I mean nothing to you. Like we didn't nearly die for each other. Like you don't feel the same way I do." Kimberly spat out, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

"And how exactly do you feel, Kim?!" Trini shouted. "Because I have no fucking clue if you're being serious or if you just like to play games with people. Because that seems to be your god damn m.o. Was it your plan to get me to fall for you so you can embarrass me in front of the whole school? Is that how the popularity hierarchy goes? Are you gonna fuck with my heart and my feelings just so you can get your spot back?" Trini roared, unaware of the tears that were now spilling freely from Kimberly's eyes. 

"I...Trini no...that's not what this is." Kimberly sniffled. "That couldn't be farther from the truth." 

"Yeah? And what's the truth?" Trini asked, biting her lip softly. 

Kimberly took a deep breath and quickly pulled Trini into her arms before she could run away. "The truth..." She whispered softly as she gently tilted Trini's chin up so she could meet those gorgeous eyes. "The truth is that I am completely, utterly, unabashedly, and wholeheartedly in love with you, Trini. And I could never hurt you like that."

Trini's eyes went wide at that admission, her hand shaking as she reached up to cover Kimberly's. "You love me?" She whispered incredulously. 

Kimberly smiled and nodded her head before leaning down and capturing Trini's lips between her own. She poured her heart into the kiss, wanting to quell all of Trini's fears.

"I love you." Kimberly whispered when they broke apart, only to quickly pull Trini back in for another kiss. She wasn't sure how, but at some point Kimberly had pressed Trini against her bedroom door. Kimberly pulled away from Trini's lips but softly kissed down her neck. "I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." She mumbled, gently sucking and nibbling on Trini's neck. 

Trini whimpered softly, her fingers threading through Kimberly's hair. "S-Sorry for what?" She gasped, her heart racing. 

Kimberly took a step back, her eyes welling up with tears for what felt like the hundredth time. "For being that terrible of a person that you could only think of the worst intentions." 

Trini's heart broke at the sight of Kimberly's tear streaked cheeks. "Kim...Kim no. I don't think that of you. I'm sorry. I just-I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean that. I know you're not like that. I know you've changed. I know the real you, Kim." Trini whispered as she stood up on her tippy toes to kiss Kimberly softly. "I love you too. The real you. All of you. I can't believe I'm saying this to you. I can't believe I'm not dreaming."

Kimberly laughed softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Trini's forehead. "I can pinch your butt again if you like. Just to prove you're awake." She smirked playfully. 

"Oh my god! Shut up, Kim." Trini laughed before kissing Kimberly again. 

They stood like that for a few more moments, completely lost in the feeling of finally being able to show their love to each other. When they broke apart, Kimberly peppered small kisses over Trini's face. "So. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Trini grinned from ear to ear, her heart soaring as she pulled Kimberly into a tight hug. "You sure I'm not dreaming?" She asked, yelping when Kimberly pinched her butt. 

"Nope! Definitely not dreaming!" Kimberly said before kissing Trini quickly and taking a running leap out of her window. "Last one to Krispy Kreme buys, Crazy Girl!"

Trini stood there for a moment before shaking her head and jumping out of the window after Kimberly. As she chased after her new girlfriend, Trini couldn't help but smile at the thought of finally finding the one person she could give her heart to. Who would have guessed that it would be Kimberly freaking Hart.


End file.
